Christmas Gift
by Jasmimi
Summary: She finally got what she wished for -Natsu&Lucy (MAJOR CHANGE IN STORY)


**Notes**: Don't expect it to be the same because there's a **huge** change in the story. Obviously, I mean like, it says in that right in the summary. Unless you don't read the summary. o.0 I simply didn't want it to be like my other story.

enjoy. c:

* * *

><p>Rubbing her hands to keep her warm, Lucy sighed in annoyance, not knowing where a certain blunette was.<p>

She whipped out her phone, to see that her friend 20 minutes late.

She exhaled, seeing her breath. She put her phone back in her bag and roughly slipped her hands in her pockets.

"Lu-Chan! Hey Lu-Chan!" A familiar voice was calling for the annoyed blonde.

"Levy-Chan! Why are you so damn late? You freaking left me in this cold for a gazillion years!" Lucy cried, her voice full of annoyance. Her friend giggled a bit.

"Sorry Lu-Chan...but I found something you'll love! And then I went back to my house since it was nearby and wrapped it. To make the long story short, I'm here now!" Levy explained, including hand motions in her story.

"It better be good since you made me wait this long..." Lucy said, eyeing her suspiciously making Levy grin sheepishly.

"Of course it's good! I even liked it myself. Your lucky that I was nice enough to give it to you and not me!"

"Okay okay, thank you, happy? Now can we hurry up and get a present for Erza and Mira? I'm already cold enough."

"Sure." Levy nodded. The blunette skipped after her blond haired friend who was walking off.

**()()()**

The two were walking to the shops they wanted to go to, while looking at the mannequins through the windows.

They were walking for a very long time until they stopped and saw a beautiful dress.

"Wah~that's really nice, let's get this one for Mira." Lucy said, amazed on how pretty the dress was. Lucy turned but bumped into someone who was going the opposite direction.

"Excuse me. L - Lucy?" Gray said with a huge smile on his face.

"G - Gray? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked shocked. "You too Natsu?"

"Getting gifts. Isn't it obvious?" Natsu answered easily while Gray rolled his eyes.

"You didn't get your gifts earlier?"

"Says the girl who's shopping for gifts." Natsu countered making Lucy laugh. Levy was squirming like a child waiting to leave.

"Lu-Chan, c'mon! That dress is _really _pretty, and I bet it'll get sold out easily." Levy whined.

"Alright alright. Merry Christmas you guys!" Lucy waved.

The guys waved good-bye while Lucy and Levy bought the dress.

"Well aren't you good at acting." Gray smirked.

"Shut up."

**()()()**

Texting all her friends to meet at her place, Lucy sighed and jumped comfortably on her bed.

She wondered what all her friends would get her but she mainly thought about what _Natsu _would give her. She had a crush on him since they met and she did an okay job on hiding it.

It wasn't too long before the sound of the doorbell was heard. Lucy jumped off from her bed and walked fast to the door.

"Merry Christmas Lu-Chan!" Levy chirped making Lucy say the same to her. Everyone said Merry Christmas to one another once more before they each gave out their presents.

"Oh my gosh, Levy-Chan did you seriously get me this?" Lucy asked, amazed on how cute her stuffed animal was. Levy nodded, smiling with pride. "Thank you!"

"I told you you'll like it!" Levy laughed making Lucy nod smiling widely. She buried her face inside her stuffed animal. "I'm going to name him...Plue!" Lucy decided.

"Hey, my gift is better than hers," Gray commented. "You make it seem like Levy's was the best one here."

"Because it is." Lucy laughed making Gray scoff.

"I spent 15 bucks on your gift."

"This is much, _much_ cuter. Besides, I'm not even a damn Leo! I'm obviously a Cancer Gray!" Lucy told him making Gray roll his eyes. He looked at Natsu and smirked at him. "Hey flame brain. You didn't give Lucy your gift yet." Gray smirked making Natsu shoot a glare at him.

"True. I didn't see you give a gift." Mira agreed making Erza laugh. "Don't worry, he'll give Lucy a gift. _Right?_" Erza grinned evilly._  
><em>

Surprisingly, a shiver didn't crawl down his spine that time. Instead, he knelt down in front of the blonde who was shocked but still blushed lightly.

He looked at the scarlet-haired woman who he's usually afraid of.

"'Course I'm going to give her a gift." He started. He turned back to Lucy and pulled out a small box. "I know we didn't go out and all, but let's not make it cliché. I already know that this is a bad place but I'm pretty impatient. So, Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a small ring.

Lucy was so happy, she was practically speechless. The girls squealed while silently chanting, "say yes! Say yes!"

But, Lucy already knew the answer and it came out calmer than she expected it to come out.

"Yes."

Lucy knew that this present was in fact, better than Levy's.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Can you believe I wrote this re-wrote this story so it wouldn't be the same as my other story 'Wish'? no? that's what i thought.

****_MERRY CHRISTMAS (early) EVERYONE (And a Happy New Year)!_** **I don't exactly have any ideas for a New Year's FanFic, so I guess this one's the New Year's story?

'As a New Year's Resolution, Natsu decided that he'll give a kiss to his new wife Lucy every _single_ time he sees her.' Good right? I actually think it's pretty good.


End file.
